


The Possibility of Choices

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Bring Back The Porn, Dream Sex, F/M, Het, M/M, Masturbation, Porn-with-Plot, Post Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Slash, Voyeurism, bottom!Snape, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>After the battle, after his duty was discharged, Severus made his way home...with only a detour or two along the way.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Possibility of Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_minx_17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_minx_17).



> **Note:** All characters are of age.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Written for the 2010 Bring Back the Porn Challenge, and as a gift for The_Minx_17 as thanks for all her encouragement.
> 
> §¤§
> 
> _ Disclaimer:_
> 
>  The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.
> 
> This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.
> 
> §¤§

The Victrola whined as Severus renewed the winding motion. The timeless sound of Enrico Caruso’s tenor filled the air with liquid emotion. He surveyed the cracked ceiling, tracing the faint image of…of…Severus shook his head and winced.

The battle had raged around him, the sounds nothing like the tones coming from the Victrola. He’d delivered the information that Potter’s whelp needed to win even as he lay dying. A grim smile curled his thin lips before he moaned and slid down the wall. All the planning in the world couldn’t overcome the brutal strength of a Familiar enraged. He’d have to live with the broken ribs for a while longer while the antivenins and the drawing draughts did their work, but he didn’t have to be silent about it.

“Master Snape? Master Snape?” A thin, reedy voice gasped out his name over and over, footsteps coming closer. Severus forced his eyes open. _When did I close them?_ he wondered silently.

Percy Weasley—wind-blown and bloody, yet vibrantly alive as Weasleys were wont to be—stumbled to a halt at Severus’ feet. “Sir? Sir, please be alive!” he whined. His pale hands fluttered and then he was on the floor, pulling at Severus’ robes and revealing wide bruises and the misshapen forms of broken ribs. “Oh, sir, I’m so sorry I didn’t get there sooner. Headmaster Dumbledore’s spell should have triggered sooner. But, we’ll make it right, sir, as soon as the cat licks its ear.” While he babbled, Percy had pulled out linen bandages and folded a pad that he pressed over Severus’ rib cage; Severus sighed as the healing spells woven into the fabric began their work.

His last thought as he gave himself over to the only Weasley he’d thought worth a damn was to wonder how the hell Dumbledore had known what he was up to!

***~***~***~***~***

“No, you may not come in! Master Snape needs his rest.” Poppy Pomfrey’s voice was firm yet soft enough not to disturb Severus overly much. He woke up just enough to roll over and then fell fast asleep.

A shimmer of light slipped to the floor near Snape’s bed and a wizard fell into the chair kept there for visitors. He raised a shaking hand to lightly pet Severus’ lank hair, breathing out in rush when Snape seemed to gravitate toward his touch. “Missed you, you, Severus…” the visitor whispered brokenly. “So very much.”

The sound of a door slamming in the distance seemed to shake the man and he bent down to retrieve the Invisibility Cloak. “I’ll be back for you, Severus. Sleep well, dream sweet dreams for me.” He blew a kiss toward Severus and stood, slipping the cloak on with a flourish. Within seconds there was no evidence of any visitor.

Peeping out from behind a curtain, Poppy consulted the watch pinned to her robes and saw the hand sliding away from the word “Visitor” to “Resting”. She felt her lips curve into a sly grin. “I knew he was still alive, Severus, knew it all along. You deserve it, both of you,” she muttered under her breath.

***~***~***~***~***

Severus knew he was asleep. He had to be. At no time in his life had he ever lain in such sybaritic splendour…

He was in a nexus room, reclining on a divan covered with heavy silks and thick velvets. His cushions were just the correct firmness, just like his own pillows. He worked his shoulders into the cushions with a sigh and then realized that he felt a draft on his chest.

“Mother of Merlin!” he swore. There was no black wool robe, no brocade vest, no linen shirt…there was nothing but his own skin! He ran his hands wonderingly over his chest, marvelling at the burnish of his skin, the light muscling of his abdomen. “Now I know this is a dream! After all these years, I’m a scrawny beanpole still.”

A door opened and the sound of boyish laughter made Severus turn his head. He slipped off the divan and noticed for the first time that he was wearing a kilt, much like the Egyptians, of figured black silk. “Well, that’s more like it,” he mumbled distractedly. The laughter called him and he had to see why that was so.

Through the doorway Severus saw Lucius Malfoy as he had first appeared in his life: vibrant, majestic, and sexy as sin. The blond’s lithe body twisted and spun as water sluiced a trail of soap bubbles down his backside. Severus remembered this: he’d hidden himself in the Slytherin Quidditch showers after he’d fallen off his broom again. He’d attempted some feat that Malfoy made effortlessly and wore the grass and mud of the pitch for his hero-worship. Then, Lucius Malfoy—the Luscious Man, as the older girls called him—came in and began stripping off his practice uniform without a care, throwing pads and pants only in the direction of his cubby. Once he was naked, Lucius stroked himself idly, tugging at his cock as if to make certain he hadn’t thrown it away with his uniform.

Severus had touched himself the same way, sneaking his right hand down his loose trousers and finding his own prick warming even before he’d clutched at it. Lucius fondled his balls; Severus slipped his fingers down to slip around his own. Each motion Lucius made, Severus mimicked happily. 

Finally, Lucius stopped playing with himself and gathered up his soap and shampoo. Severus watched from his hidey-hole as the older boy writhed under the water, lathering up his cock before his hair. One hand on his head, the other on his cock, Lucius moaned, muttering something Severus couldn’t catch. The show went on for several minutes even as Severus bit his lips and came in his trousers.

The door slowly closed on the scene as Lucius turned and swept the soapy water from his face, surprise morphing into something like lust. Severus shook his head and closed his eyes, surprised that the memory was nothing but pleasant. There was no driving urge to replay it anymore, no heated desire to have done more than look.

***~***~***~***~***

Severus sat on the divan in the nexus, a soft breeze playing over his back causing his nipples to tighten and peak. He found his left hand on his chest tweaking and plucking the nubbin slowly. Another door opened onto the nexus room and Severus turned his head at the sound. A soft light, as if a fire were dying down for the day, flickered across the floor tiles. Severus’ hand dropped to his lap and he sighed. “Best see which one this is,” he said softly. He rose gracefully from the divan, the slippery material of his kilt sliding sensuously over his legs and cock.

Framed in the doorway was a beautiful, painful memory. Severus almost couldn’t bear to see it again but he forced himself to see, to truly acknowledge what had occurred before his eyes all those years ago.

Lily Evans writhed in an ecstasy of passion beneath a dark-haired man. It was New Year’s 1979 and Severus had been sent to spy on the newest Aurors: James Potter and Sirius Black. He’d slipped behind the pair as they entered a party in Leicester Square. The music was loud, the women and men friendly, and the liquor stronger than any Severus had ever bought; he’d found himself in a dark room with a man whose mobile lips and roaming hands had him humming with barely leashed lust.

As the man decorated his long neck with love-bites, Severus had looked over his shoulder, through the gap in some curtains. There, laid out like a buffet was Lily Evans, her tresses wrapped around a man’s arm, tugging her head up as he feasted on her breasts. Severus barely felt strong, calloused fingers opening his trousers and wriggling beneath his pants to curl around his prick. He felt every lick and suckle that Lily received, his breath rasping between his lips as she was finally speared on a thick cock. They both shook and moaned as their respective partners brought them to the edge and then sent them tumbling over. 

The dark-haired man raised his head, a sheen of sweat on his cheeks and brow giving him a bejeweled look. Severus had to blink before the face that he saw made sense: Sirius Black had just taken Lily…taken the fiery girl that James Potter claimed so fiercely…on a couch in Leicester Square.

“They make a pretty pair, don’t they?” The words seemed to come from a distance and Severus turned his head to see the speaker. The hands sliding around his hips and divesting him of his trousers and pants weren’t anonymous anymore; they belonged to James Potter! “Don’t spoil it, Snape. Just…Just let’s be friends for one night, eh?” Potter’s dark eyes glinted and Severus realized the man’s ever-present spectacles were missing.

“Took them off,” James whispered. “Makes everything sparkly and dreamy. Makes you handsome.” He pulled Severus’ head closer and kissed him as his fingers slipped up and down the crack of his arse. “May I?” James breathed against Severus’ lips.

Severus never said a word as he turned, his eyes on the pair beyond the curtains. Lily was on her knees, her mouth around Black’s cock as her hands ran up and down his strong legs. Potter slicked something down Severus’ crack and rubbed it around the fluttering hole before pushing in, syncing his motions to Lily’s. Severus closed his eyes but couldn’t keep them shut as Black moaned Potter’s name. All of them stilled and then Lily renewed her efforts, her nails digging into Black’s skin and leaving welts behind.

“She’ll make him pay for that, our girl of fire.” Potter leaned his chin on Severus’ shoulder, his hips rolling and his cock teasing. “I want to fuck you, Snape. I want to make you happy for once. I want one memory of us not fighting.”

“Yes…” Severus sighed and bent forward, pushing his arse back in a silent plea. Without easing his way, Potter slowly pressed forward, his cock bumping against that magic button and making Severus moan.

“Make any noise you want, Snape. We’re hidden from them, from everyone tonight…” James’ voice was rough as he held himself still while Severus’ body adjusted to his invasion. Severus stopped trying to be silent and groaned from the tips of his toes.

“Then fuck me like you mean it, Potter. This will be your only chan—” Severus lost his breath when Potter suddenly pulled out and surged forward. Soon, he forgot about Lily and Black. He only felt Potter’s intense concentration, his firm touches, and his sucking, drugging kisses. They were the only two people in the world, lost in a musky haze of strong thighs and dueling hands.

“So deep…you can take me so deep…” Potter mumbled into Severus’ neck, his hands pulling Snape off and then on his cock, over and over. Every other stroke, Severus felt his prostate stroked as well, sparks shooting up his spine to explode back down toward his prick.

“Yeah…yeah…yeah…oh, gods, yeah!” Potter fucked like a man possessed. In fact for that one moment, Severus was his, body and soul, pliant under those wicked hands and demanding of every attention. They came in an explosion of jism and expletive, each of them grasping the other even as their time drew inexorably to an end.

As they came down from the heights, Severus blinked his eyes and saw Lily Evans spitting into napkin. Black looked bitten and bloody, welts decorating his thighs and stomach. Without missing a beat, Lily grabbed her wand and ran it between Black’s legs and then into his arse. She climbed on top and rode him to a quick conclusion.

“Thank you, Severus. I will treasure this time out of time.” Potter set Severus to rights with gentle hands, hands that had only ever hurled cruel spells and crueler punches. The pair beyond the curtains didn’t speak as they gathered their clothes and avoid each other’s eyes.

“I…I…” Severus was at a loss for words as Potter kissed him once more and then turned him toward the door.

“Just…we were friends for one night, Severus. I will remember that.”

The door closed in front of Severus and realized that his cheeks were wet. That had been the first time in his sexual experiences that he’d been loved. Not that he’d known that then, but over the years, with others—lovers or convenient poles—he’d come to know just what a considerate lover he’d had that one night. What a world of _what might have been_ that memory held!

***~***~***~***~***

The nexus dimmed and Severus realized the night…the day…the night was passing. The divan had widened and a tray of cheeses and fruit appeared. A filigree-covered bottle of some liqueur floated above it. He poured a glass and was surprised when the tingle of lingam berry and pepper washed over his tongue.

Yet another door creaked open. This time there was no light. Severus set down his glass and eyed the door suspiciously. There was an odour on the breeze, something that reminded him of wet earth and wild things. Severus’ nipples tightened suddenly and he gasped. His cock began filling and he glanced down at his lap in surprise. That hadn’t happened with the other memories.

Shaking his head at the lack of logic in dreams, Severus stood up and smoothed his kilt with damp palms. “Why I am nervous? This is only a memory, nothing to fear.”

He approached the dark doorway cautiously. There was a snuffling whine almost too low to hear. It seemed to skitter across his spine and yet stiffen his cock even more. “Oh, bloody hell! Lupin?” Severus muttered.

The whining stopped and a huffing breathing seemed to back away from the doorway. Severus felt an invisible hand between his shoulder blades and fell through the darkness. A cold nose pressed against Severus’ chest and his arms wrapped around a furry body. The sounds of a forest began to grow around them, but Severus found them comforting for the first time. 

Time passed and the furry body twitched and whimpered as it transformed into that of a scarred man. Severus found his lap full of thickly muscled male which made his cock come to full attention. He traced the path of old scars over ribs and thighs with quivering fingers even as Remus palmed his heated member through the kilt. “Missed you, Severus,” Lupin breathed against Severus’ throat.

“Bite me, werewolf. Mark me,” Severus begged. In an instant he was on his back, his kilt askew as Remus bit and sucked and scratched gently. “Yes, oh, yes…”

“Won’t ever let you go again…” Remus whispered against Severus’ breastbone. His hands moulded and traced his lover’s muscles, making Snape moan and beg for more. When a thick finger slicked with spittle pushed into his arse, Severus clenched his muscles around it, holding it until Remus tugged. This went on for minutes as Severus slowly broke apart.

“I want to make love to you again, Severus. I want to feel your heat, your embrace.” Severus rolled over and the kilt evaporated under Remus’ questing hands. “Let me?”

“Yes…yes…” As Remus prepared him, Severus realized the other memories had shown him what he truly treasured: innocent lust, an attentive and caring lover, and strength. “I missed you, too, Lupin.” His breath whooshed out as his body welcomed his lover back into it. “Oh, yes, missed you.”

Remus made love to Severus with his hands, his mouth, his hips, and his words. They fit together easily, moving together without a conscious thought. Remus just moved his fingers and Severus was writhing on his cock, squeezing his muscles tightly around the thick meat with rippling caresses. They whispered endearments in the dark, heat rising between them with each thrust and slide. Remus bit the back of Severus’ neck and he came with a choked scream. Remus thrust twice more the world exploded with a yell.

***~***~***~***~***

Remus woke up to Severus’ insistent patting on his knee. He grinned, forgetting for the moment his black eye and bruised cheek. He winced but then realized anything was worth Severus Snape’s loving glare.

“You’ve slept a long time, Severus. I’ve been worried.” Remus’ eyes were soft as they traced Severus’ knife-sharp cheekbones and slashing eyebrows. “You had me worried.”

“Seems as if you’ve been scuffling while you waited for me,” Severus said drily. He wriggled up his pillows, scowling at Remus as he helped him shift higher. He crossed his arms over his chest and then realized he’d spoken out loud. “How long?”

“A fortnight. Poppy kept the rest of the world at bay while Percy Weasley and I convinced Harry to step up and speak on your behalf. Ginny had to be gagged, but it got done. Hermione worked her own kind of magic and found pertinent law to support your claims while helping preserve Percy’s memories of Albus’ instructions.” Remus grinned carefully.

Severus waved his right hand indicating Remus’ new looks. “So, that’s a victory thrashing you’re wearing?” He leaned back as Remus leaned forward.

“Oh, no. This is what comes of dragging Draco Malfoy off of Ronald Weasley when he speaks out against you. Always knew that boy had a backbone.” Severus and he shared a chuckle at the thought of Draco Malfoy using his hands to fight anyone. “You should have seen it, Severus. Ron’s mouth began running away with him and I was standing there, quivering with rage and trying to be an adult about it. Malfoy had heard you were here somehow and showed up to see that you were being taken care of. As soon as ten words left Ron’s mouth, Draco was flying through the air, screaming like a banshee. Blond hair, red hair, it was an inferno of pent-up anger.”

Severus watched Remus’ eyes as he jabbed the air, describing Draco’s first punch and then Weasley’s returning hit. This went on for half-an-hour. The boyish glee that shown in those hazel eyes was a welcome sight after so long. As the fight wound down, or up as Draco brought Weasley down with a wandless leg-sweep, Severus found his eyes getting heavy.

“I see I’ve exhausted you, love. Get some more rest. We’ve got all the time in the world now.” Remus leaned close and was surprised by Severus’ unexpected hug.

“You’ll stay with me tonight, werewolf. I’ve spent enough time without you.” He pressed soft kisses against Remus’ bruised cheek. “No more sleeping alone for me.”

“Poppy won’t like that, Severus.” They both knew Remus was only protesting for form’s sake. “But then who am I do deny the man I love anything?”

“You’re a smart man if you give in.” Severus inhaled the sweet smell of musky darkness and fresh air from Remus’ hair. “My man.”

Poppy stepped in a while later to find Severus’ bed enlarged enough for two and grinned happily. She drew the curtains with a spell and tiptoed away to collect her winnings from Minerva.

§¤§

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> Wanting to celebrate Bring Back the Porn 2012, I'm reposting this work, edited for British spellings.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://bonfoi.insanejournal.com/84207.html)


End file.
